


This is My Swamp

by trashauthor



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: M/M, why the fuck did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashauthor/pseuds/trashauthor
Summary: Gumball and Darwin fight for dominance...in the most Gumball and Darwin way possible.





	This is My Swamp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@hanshearteu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40hanshearteu).



> If you read my other work then you've probably figured out this is sort of an inside joke too, as was my other fic I made. This isn't EXACTLY meant to be taken seriously. 
> 
> Warning, this isn't like any other lemon where they kiss then they fuck. I decided to write this based off a picture my friend Cat drew on my phone, which is included in here. She actually drew it off a smut scene from wattpad, but it looked like they were sword fighting with their dicks instead of the actual scene she based it off of. I sent it to my friend Hans, and thus the idea came, for /this/ monstrosity. 
> 
> Also I couldn't write short if my life depended on it I'm sorry it's so gosh darn long.

You know what they always say--curiosity killed the cat. That was definitely true in Gumball's case, but who could blame him? He was a puberty-struck preteen with raging hormones. He had certain curiosities that were expected, some that were...questionable, and some that were outright best left unexplored. This one, however, was pretty typical.

Laptop in hands, door latched--check. Yep, he was giving himself some long overdue "self-care." He'd knew he'd have to do it at some point, though a lot of others his age had started earlier.

'Awhh, good thing Darwin's out of town with Carrie, he'd definitely rat me out for getting on Mom's computer,' he thought to himself, clicking on the unlocked laptop he "borrowed" from Nicole. Little did she know she should've checked to see if it were signed out and shut down from her own kids. However, it was left signed in and unlocked, of course Gumball found it as fit opportunity to discover some things for himself (especially since Darwin was gone from the house). The only thing he had to do now was make sure it didn't shut, or else he'd get locked out.

Gumball was definitely an innocent virgin, despite trying to act like he wasn't. Gently, he lifted his pajama shirt, clenching the fabric in his teeth. He wiggled his ripe toosh, squirming out of his boxers as his little member fell free. His breaths were slow, shaky. Erotic. He hadn't felt this electrifying little ball of excitement since he was in the tent with Hot Dog Guy.

'What do I do now? OH, right. Time to look up the dirty, pffft.' He snorted as he typed.

'This'll do it,' he thought as he clicked on an image. 'AHH there we go, just sit back, move your hand, very slowly--' Gumball bit harder on his shirt as his eyes narrowed in a mere concentration, his hands slowly grazing over his man meat. He sucked in a shaky breath through his nose at the foreign sensation, a slight whimper escaping. Eyes focused on the screen, he wiggled slightly back in the sheets before pressing harder against the tip of his dick--a little sensitive spot he just discovered.

"Hnnghh~" Gumball panted as blood rushed to his member and stiffened. He traced down his shaft, resulting in a slight whine as he shifted, not used to this overwhelming pleasure.

"Agh, fuck. N-No wonder why so many people do this..."

His eyes widened as he heard a creaking from outside the bedroom door. His strokes came to a halt. 'Fuck, how do I cover this up?! Mom's gonna be PISSED if she catches me! ...Ugh, I can't close this, I'll never get back on! THEN what?!' Gumball's eyes searched around as he let go of his shirt, his adrenaline sending him into panic mode. Throwing the sheets over himself and the laptop, he quickly patted himself down making sure he didn't seem any roughed up at all--he didn't want to be TOO suspicious.

Gumball took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down as the door squeaked open. He made sure to sit criss-cross to at least try to cover up the obvious tent, but it didn't exactly help much.

"Uhhh, h-hey, heyyyy! ..I can explai- DARWIN?!" Gumball's pupils shrank as his brother walked in--not who he expected at all, considering he thought he'd be out a couple hours. Had that much time already passed?!

"Hey, Gumball." There was obviously something up--Darwin wasn't himself. His usual perkiness had vanished, and there was a noticable depression weighing him down. He sat on the bed in front of his brother, staring disappointingly at the ground.

"What's wrong buddy?"

Darwin looked at him, a sadness heavy in his eyes. "Oh, nothing Gumball." He forced a smile, before his gaze drifted away from him. "Maybe I'll tell you later, I don't really feel like bringing it up..." He mumbled the last part, swinging his legs back and forth.

Darwin should've been home a few hours later. Whatever was wrong, it probably had to do with Carrie, but Gumball didn't press into it; he wasn't going to force anything out of his brother. If it weren't for the cat's little..."issue," he would've offered a game of Dodj or Daar or something to get his mind off of whatever it was. However, the little tent beneath the sheets wasn't going down and didn't seem like it was gonna any time soon. "Well, I'm real sorry buddy, whatever happened, I r-really am. Later tonight, yeah, let's talk? I'm sort of in the middle of something."

Darwin tilted his head, tilting a brow. "Gumball? Are YOU alright? You're acting awful fishy." Gumball stifled a little laugh. Fishy.

"Yeah, it's just, it's been a long day buddy." His face was beginning to warm, and Darwin wasn't buying it. At least his mind was off of whatever it was on earlier, but now he was even more curious what his brother was up to. He scoot back on the bed.

"What this?" The goldfish tilted his head as he prodded his flipper at the little tent sitting beside Gumball. Much to his brother's dismay, Darwin lifted the sheet, gasping as he saw the laptop. "Gumball! That's Mrs. Mom's computer! She's not gonna be very happy once she finds out you've been hijacking it!"

Gumball yanked it out of Darwin's gasp. "Dude! You could've just asked! Just...ugh, promise you won't go telling anyone? ESPECIALLY our mom?" He scoot back, making sure he was still covered. He usually wouldn't have minded his brother walking in on him, but this was different--Darwin had a more innocent outlook on life and probably wouldn't be the best to bring this up with, but since he already found out, he had to be involved.

Darwin gasped. "GUMBALL! Mrs. Mom ALSO told us not to look at this stuff! Jeez Gumball, you're gonna get in so much trouble, what are you even searching this up for anyways?"

Gumball sighed, slapping his palm against his forehead. "Fine. You reallyyy just want to butt your way into everything, don't you Darwin." His voice was pretty flat--clearly upset about getting caught, even though it was just his brother. Suddenly, a deviant idea came to mind. "....BUTTTT before I put this away, just give it a look." He smirked.

"W-Whoa..." Darwin uncrossed his arms, leaning in for a better glance--really getting a glimpse too, not just a little look to see what was on his screen. "It's... It's not THAT bad, where did you find this?" He took the laptop, scrolling through some more images. A little tent formed in his boxers, but of course...his innocent mind had no idea what this tightening knot was. His eyes widened as he prodded at it, coiling at the tingling sensation. He'd heard of being turned on and everything, but he had never actually been horny. At least he knew what he had was a boner, but where did it erupt from?

"Not bad, hmm?" Gumball teased giving the weiner dog face. "PROMISE you won't tell Mom, and I'll let you in on a little." He raked back against the sheets, throwing off the covers to reveal the little peen. Darwin gasped sharply, his mouth dropping.

"Gumball! What are you doing?! You've never been THIS carefree where you wag your junk around." The fish boy averted his eyes, though he couldn't ignore that slight curiosity. He flung his flipper over his growing bulge as he felt it harden.

"Shhh, relax. You're my bro, this'll be fine, just no homo okay? Help a brother out, will ya!?" Gumball leaned over on his side, his hand lightly touching at his hard-on.

Darwin bit his lip as he gave a little peek. Before he could muffle out a complaint, the corner of his eye caught that damned picture as well, adding to that faint excitement.

"...I-I guess," he mumbled, his face a burning crimson. "But Gumball, you have to promise this stays between you and me. I-I don't want anyone at school thinking... Well, you know..." He rubbed his arm, glancing to the side.

"Pfffffft, relax, you think I'd brag about fucking my own brother? This isn't sweet home Alabama, bud. I'm DEFINITELY not getting my face plastered on incest memes." Gumball shuddered. He sighed. "Besides, I heard it's not gay if the balls don't touch," he said, lowering his voice. He definitely had a smirk on his face now.

Darwin's gaze returned to his brother's as he thought on it for a good moment. "We're just experimenting after all," he shrugged, hesitantly tugging down his boxers. His fish stick sprang up.

"WHOA, dude! Yours is so much bigger!" Gumball crawled over on the bed as he prodded at his brother's peen. His excitement soon spiralled away as he scooted back, comparing his own little member to Darwin's. "In what world is this fair?! Technically speaking, goldfish dicks are supposed to be microscopic! What is this, some fanfic that makes you magically grow one that's bigger than mine!? Ugh, friendly reminder, I make the calls here still, Darwin, even if I'm not manly enough."

"Gumball, you're taking this too personal. If we were "technically speaking," we wouldn't be able to speak AT ALL since our entire family consists of house pets. Besides, cats are supposed to EAT fish, so we wouldn't be best friends if you'd eaten me already! So technically, we're breaking a lot of rules to existence just sitting here, but all you're worried about is how big my thing is compared to yours?!"

Gumball was at a loss of words.

He sighed in defeat. "Fair point. I guess that means you're top since you're, you know, bigger than me."

Darwin smirked. "Who says that's the ONLY reason I'm topping you? I top a lot of people in school, and in our class ALONE."

"....... You don't know what that means, do you. You top them in test scores, you top me with this." Gumball roughly grabbed Darwin's fish stick, resulting in a high-pitched squeal. "...though I'm not quite sure the next step in this, but I've looked up up enough questionable things today to risk searching for another."

"Nghh~ Yeah, b-best we leave the laptop alone now, we've done enough damage you think? With the Thanos porn?" Darwin's mind was far too clouded by the pleasure of getting touched for the first time for him to think properly, but he didn't want to appear dumb to his brother of course. He tried making sense.

Gumball slid his fingers down Darwin's dick and to his fish flap, rubbing gently at it. He was practicing everything he had just learned online, but that's as far as he got.

"Hehe, G-Gumball, don't this remind you of lightsabers? I mean, just look at the colors!" Darwin reached his fin out and lifted Gumball's junkyjank. "There's no way people don't use these to sword fight."

"That's it!" Darwin leaps back on the bed, dick in fin. His eyes are filled with determination, narrowed with concentration. "Gumball, I challenge you to a DUEL, my friend!"

"Oh yeah?!" Gumball hopped up, making sure he didn't look the least bit defeatable... However, his ween was a hole 3 inches shorter than his brother's. The blue kitten would have to battle more with strategy than head-on with his unimpressive sword. He played these games before. He knew what he must do.

"You don't stand a chance!" Darwin screeched, a smirk slithering up his squishy cheeks. One fin on his dick, he leaped off the bunk bed and onto the floor, where he had better aim... He had to get a precise idea on where his next move would be. One slip, and he'd be completely vulnerable.

"You think it's always the MAN of the house who wins?" Gumball asked, his voice coming off a bit...suggestive, as his eyes drifted to Darwin's carrot. He was hungry...for a win, to show that even if his shrunken peen didn't compare in size, Gumball Watterson would win no matter the circumstances.

He had now lept off the bed, his battle stance strong. The two slowly circled each other. The atmosphere was thick, taught with tension. A sexual tension.

'I must make the first move, before he gets me with that whopping thing!' Gumball thought to himself, glancing around the room for something to use as protection, as a defense. Preferably condoms.

He was lost in thought, giving the fish full access to his schlong.

With one swoop, Darwin nearly obliterated his brother with one blow with his ween against Gumball's smaller one. Gumball yelped. He was flung across the room, slamming against the side of their bunk bed as he slid down, his mouth agape; eyes closed. Was he dead?

"HYAAA," Darwin screeched, his voice echoing throughout the room. He pounced on his brother, pinning his hands against the bed as he swung his hips back and forth. His cock was swinging along, smacking Gumball square in the face. "I WIN. I WINNNNNN. WOOOOOOOOO. ....WOOOOOOOO! ...wooo?" He trailed off as Gumball...didn't respond.

"D-Darwin..." Gumball's eyes fluttered open, his mouth still hanging. "W-What happened... W-WAIT, WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF M- Ooooooh, yeah." He smirked, but his expression slowly faltered as he realized he was on the bottom. He lost.

"THIS IS FAR FROM OVER!" Gumball shouted, squirming beneath his brother's grasp. Damn, he was strong for being nearly half his size... "AND STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR FISH STICK. I don't eat fish without ketchup."

Darwin's face squinched up, leaving Gumball to realize his mistake. "Heheh, I mean... I don't... I don't LIKE fish without ketchup, not that I eat them I just don't like them..."

Darwin's demeanor completely changed as his brother was talking. He sort of spaced off, biting his lip as his eyes trailed down Gumball's figure. "I... I-I think we have some ketchup, if you, y-you know, want to try some other things..." Both of their boners were still standing strong, and he knew he needed release. "I'm not too innocent y-you know? I think... I think you just stick it in your mouth, but I'll... I'll go get the ketchup if you want in case it tastes like plain fish."

Gumball froze. "Ha, b-buddy I don't know.. That sounds pretty gay."

"AND SLAPPING MY NUTS ACROSS YOUR FACE ISN'T?!"

"N-No, that's not what I--"

"I swear I just had my computer out-- GUMBALL! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" A sudden crash, and the door was open. That's when Nicole found out that both of her sons were gay.

**Author's Note:**

> i myself even have unanswered questions about this


End file.
